Rahi (Creatures)
Welcome to... (Rahi) Rahi Unnamed Rahi : Top - 0–9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z The term Rahi means "creature" or "wildlife" in Matoran; more accurately, it means "creature that is not like the Matoran". "Rahi" is only applied to wild or tamed creatures. Toa and Turaga are considered members of the Matoran species, simply in different stages of power, thus separating them from Rahi. Other Sapient Species of the Matoran Universe, such as Makuta, act like Matoran in that they display emotion and their actions can be reasoned out by Matoran logic. Rahi are biomechanical beings composed of organic and inorganic Protodermis. It is known that Rahi contain within them, in addition to Amana Volo energy, minuscule amounts of Light energy, enough for a tangible amount to be drained, but not enough to affect their judgment. and Kopaka battled infected Rahi on the island of Mata Nui.]] Some Rahi are able to wear powerless Kanohi, which can be infected by Kraata to subject the wearer to the Makuta's influence. Rahi may also be controlled by Makuta, Kraata, Rahkshi, or Toa with the power of Rahi Control, or by users of the Kanohi Begasu. Makuta, Kraata, Rahkshi, and Toa witht the power of Insect Control, or users of a Kanohi Jotar, can control insectoid Rahi. Most of the Rahi of the Matoran Universe were created long ago by the Makuta, whose technique involved blending various Viruses in vats of Liquid Protodermis. The Makuta were given this duty because Rahi were useful to the beings of the Matoran Universe: for instance, docile Rahi could be tamed and put into the service of Matoran, while fiercer Rahi could be used to guard important or dangerous places where Matoran or others were not meant to go. Later, as the Brotherhood of Makuta became corrupt, they began to create Rahi for the organization's own use. A few Rahi in the Matoran Universe predated even the Makuta, having been created by the Great Beings. A few other species of Rahi are the result of Energized Protodermis or other factors acting on pre-existing Rahi, sapient beings, or the environment. 'A' *'Acid Flies' - Small insect Rahi that live on the Southern Continent. *Acko - Bipedual lizard-like Rahi. *'Air Serpents' - Acid-spitting Rahi which inhabited Karda Nui, and which the Toa Mata at one point fought against. *Archives Beast - A beast that dwells in the Onu-Metru Archives. *Archives Mole - Used to dwell in Po-Metru. *Ariacudo - Large spider Rahi native to Punt Nui. *Artakha Bull - A swift, strong, hostile, and noble centaur Rahi that is good at tracking. Believed to live in Artakha. *Ascipitero - A dragon-lizard Rahi. *Ash Bear - Large bear-like Rahi. **Graalok - An Ash Bear that befriended Lewa. 'B' *Blade Burrower - One of the most powerful Rahi known in Onu-Metru. Created by Makuta Mutran. *Bladetort - Six-legged Rahi. *'Bog Leech' - A leech Rahi known to live in swamps. *'Borer Worm' - A worm Rahi. *Bog Snake - A serpentine Rahi that lives in swamp regions. *Brakas - A mischievous monkey Rahi that is commonly found in Le-Wahi. *Burnak - A Rahi found on Voya Nui. 'C' *Cable Crawler - A Rahi that lives in the cables of Le-Metru. *Catapult Scorpion - A scorpion Rahi that can launch balls of magma from its tail. *Cave Fish - A fish Rahi that makes itself seem bigger than it really is. *Chute Lurker - A spider Rahi that hides in chutes to capture prey. *Cliff Screecher - A bat-like Rahi native to Odina. *Collosorahk - Gigantic worm-like Rahi. **Schredder - A Collosorahk who created Terra Nui. *Colony Drone - A small biped species of Rahi that were once slaves of the Visorak. *Crystal Climber - Large Rahi that live atop Knowledge Towers and eat Ice Bats. *Crystal Serpents - Serpents who live in Artakha's bays, mostly dormant. 'D' *Dagger Spider - A spider-like Rahi from Voya Nui. *Daikau - A carnivorous plant Rahi. It is considered a Rahi because it has the ability to think. *Degu - Four-legged Rahi. *Dermis Turtle - A small, humble, turtle-like Rahi that uses a mysterious ability to predict the weather. *'Devourer' - Small Rahi that travel in swarms and eat inorganic Protodermis. *Dikapi - A flightless desert bird Rahi. *Doom Viper - A multi-headed snake Rahi with poison breath created by Makuta Chirox. *Dust Darter - Small Rahi that live in Karzahni's realm, they eat Protodermis and attack the Matoran's armor. *Dweller in the Deep - A gigantic, fearful Rahi that has a jaw big enough to swallow the Great Temple, though it chooses to live under it instead. 'E' *Energy Hound - Canine-like creatures with tracking sense. **Spinax - A mutated Energy Hound who helps Hydraxon guard the Pit. 'F' *Fader Bull - A bull Rahi that can teleport. *'Feeder Worms' - A species of Rahi that produce a repulsive, slimy sound from within their nests. *Fenrakk - A large spider-like Rahi, which is native to Voya Nui. One specimen was enlarged, and forcibly fused to Vezon. *Feraline - Small cat-like Rahi. *Fikou - A dangerous tree spider Rahi that was commonly found in Le-Wahi. *Fireflyer - Flying Rahi who have bites that make one feel like they're on fire. *First Rahi - Massive, monstrous sea beasts created by the Great Beings. *Frost Beetle - A large, intelligent beetle Rahi. *Frost Leech - A small Kraata-like being which absorbs heat from other beings. *Furnace Salamander - Reptile Rahi that reside in Ta-Metru. *Fusa - A kangaroo Rahi that was commonly found in Po-Wahi. 'G' *Gadunka - Tiny Rahi that inhabit the Pit. *Gafna - A Rahi found on Voya Nui *Gate Guardian - A large Rahi that projects a smaller vision of itself. *Gatosuchys - A large grass-lizard Rahi. *Ghekula - An amphibious frog-like Rahi. *'Giant Swamp Lizard' - A Rahi that resided in Le-Koro. *Great Temple Squid - Huge water-dwelling creatures native to Metru Nui. *Gukko - Huge bird-like Rahi. **Ka - A Gukko that befriended Kongu. *Gula - A bat-like Rahi. 'H' *Hahnah - A small crab Rahi found in the depths of the Pit. **Jaller's Hahnah - A Hahnah Crab that followed Toa Jaller in the Pit. *Hapaka - Hapaka were native to the mountainous regions of Mata Nui, where they bounded from rock to rock with sure-footed ease. *Hemisva - A spider-like Rahi. *Hikaki - A "Dragon Lizard". *Hoto - Firebug Rahi that lived in Ta-Wahi. *Hummaera - A golden bird-like Rahi. *Husi - An ostrich Rahi. *Hydruka - Rahi native around Mahri Nui. **Morak - A blue-colored Hydruka. **Thulox - A red-colored Hydruka. 'I' *Ice Bat - A bat Rahi that is a nuisance to Ko-Matoran Seers as they knock over their instruments. *Ice Vermin - A rodent Rahi that travels in packs to attack larger creatures. *Icorak - A flying crab-like Rahi. *Infernavika - A tiny bird Rahi that lived near Ta-Koro. 'K' *Kahu - A Rahi hawk that lived in Le-Wahi. *Kane-Ra - A bull Rahi which is also known as the "Bull of Legends". *Kanohi Dragon - A legendary dragon Rahi that had Kanohi-shaped scales. *Kardas Dragon - A dragon Rahi that was transformed from an enlarged Fenrakk spider by the Ignika. *Kavinika - Wolf Rahi used by Matoran scientists to guard certain places and things. *Keetongu - A large, wise, sentient Rahi that knows how to negate Hordika Venom. *Keras - A coral crab that can be tamed, and even used as a mount. *Kewa - Smaller bird-like Rahi that Matoran can fly on. Commonly found in Le-Wahi and tamed by Le-Matoran. *Kikanalo - Massive rhino-like Rahi that live in the Sculpture Fields of Po-Metru. They also live on Voya Nui. **Mutated Kikanalo - A mutated form of Kikanalo, caused by one being injected with Hordika Venom from the Visorak. *Kinloka - An experimental Rahi seemed to be a distant relative of the Stone Rat. *Kirikori Nui - A huge insect-like Rahi. *Klakk - Flying Rahi created by Mutran with sonic screams that can quell a Makuta. *Kofo-Jaga - A smaller cousin of the Nui-Jaga. They are drawn to heat sources, but abhor light. *Kraawa - A Rahi with the ability to absorb any force used against it and use it to grow in size. *Krahka - A female sentient Rahi that can shapeshift. She is the only free member of her species. *Kuma-Nui - A giant rat Rahi. 'L' *Lava Ape - A large ape-like Rahi seen in the Voya Nui Online Game. *Lava Crawler - A Rahi native to Voya Nui. *Lava Eel - An eel-like Rahi which can melt almost anything. *Lava Hawk - A bird-like Rahi that lives on Voya Nui. *Lava Rat - Rat-like Rahi that can burst into flames. *Lightning Bug - A small insect that can give of an electrical charge. *Lohrak - Flying serpent Rahi. Too many of them can down even a Toa. *Longfang - Reptilian predator now native to Metru Nui. 'M' *Mahi - A horned goat-like Rahi that can be tamed. *Makika - A large and very dangerous toad Rahi who dwells in the caves of Po-Wahi. *Makuta Fish - A swift fish Rahi who had "The same happy-smile as Makuta". *Mana Ko - A legendary Rahi believed to be Teridax's ultimate guardian. *Manas - A giant crab known to serve Teridax. *Manutri - A flightless bird native to Voya Nui. *Mata Nui Cow - A placid cow Rahi. *Mata Nui Fishing Bird - Seabird Rahi that roost in the lower branches of Le-Wahi. *Metru Mantis - A mantis Rahi that feeds on other insects. *Moa - Bird-like Rahi found in Po-Wahi. *Muaka - A tiger-like Rahi that can extend its neck forward to grab its prey. **Mutated Muaka - Muaka mutated by Hordika Venom. *Mud Crawler - A carnivorous Rahi. 'N' *'Necrofinch' - A species of bird Rahi that lives in the mountains of Zakaz and can remain singing after it is deceased. *Niazesk - A species of tiny Rahi created to keep larger Rahi in check. *'Night Creeper' - A nocturnal Rahi found in Onu-Metru. Roughly seven feet long, squat, and possessing six powerful legs, it forages for small insects and rodents. *Nivawk - A hawk-like Rahi, one of which served Makuta Teridax during his rule of Metru Nui disguised as Turaga Dume. *Nui-Jaga - Large scorpions with stingers that can shoot venom. *Nui-Kopen - A giant wasp Rahi. They are hostile towards Nui-Rama since they hunt the same prey. *Nui-Rama - A large flying insect Rahi. They created enormous, towering hives in the Le-Wahi jungle. 'P' *Parakrekks - Large, bipedal amphibious Rahi that feed on the rubble left by the Protocairns. *Phase Dragon - An unusual Rahi that goes so fast that it can pass through solid objects. *Pit War Tortoise - A large tortoise Rahi which are part of Carapar's army. *Pokawi - A small flightless bird of Le-Wahi. *Proto Drake - A large, graceful amphibious Rahi that lives in Ga-Metru, and on the coasts of Mata Nui. Created by Kojol. *Protocairn - Rahi which are believed to be villagers from another land that were transformed by the effects of Energized Protodermis. They are now large, amphibious creatures. *Protodites - Microscopic Rahi that escaped from the Archives. **Protodax - Protodites enlarged to trillions of times their normal size that carry Zamor Launchers. 'R' *Rahi Nui - A mutant Rahi created by the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Rahi-Matoran Hybrid - A hybrid of a Shadow Matoran and Rahi. *Ranama - A fire toad Rahi that lives in Ta-Wahi and preys on passing Nui-Rama. *Razorfish - An aquatic creature from Ga-Metru. *Razor Whale - A whale that lives off the coast of Ga-Metru. *Red Serpent - A horned serpent that possesses electrical powers. *'Reef Raider' - A fish-like Rahi that is known to inhabit the Pit. ]] *Rock Lion - A mysterious creature that dwells in the deepest sections of the Archives. Its teeth and claws are extremely sharp and the tendrils of its mane become very hot when the Rahi gets irritated. *Rock Raptor - A raptor Rahi that traps prey bigger than itself by making landslides. **Kemet Nui Rock Raptor - A variant of the Rock Raptor found on Kemet Nui. *Rockworm - A small, venomous subterranean Rahi. *Ruki - A common fish Rahi. They have powerful jaws and are the natural enemies of Tarakava. 'S' *'Sand Frog' - A frog-like Rahi. *Sand Screamer - A mysterious creature that inhabited the desert of Voya Nui. *Sand Snipe - A small biting insect from Po-Metru. *Sand Tarakava - A relative of the Tarakava that lives in the desert. *Sea Spider - An amphibious spider Rahi that is the only known predator of the Visorak. *Shallows Cat - A panther-like Rahi that lived on Daxia *Shore Turtle - A flying turtle Rahi that lived in Le-Wahi. *Silver Chute Spider - A spider Rahi that is believed to be related to the Visorak. They would hunt in the Metru Nui Chute System, catching their prey in paralyzing webbing. *'Slime-Worm' - Clawed Rahi about which very little is known. *'Smoke Hawk' - A bird Rahi native to Xia *Spider Crab - A Rahi that the Barraki used in battle. *Spiny Stone Ape - A Po-Metru ape that lives in the shadows of the sculptures. When threatened, they curl into a huge spiky ball and attempt to crush their enemies. *Spine Slug - A parasitic slug that attaches itself onto Skakdi and feeds on their anger. *Stinger Whale - A large whale-like Rahi *Stone Rat - Rat Rahi who once dwelt in the Archives. They can and will eat almost any object, due to teeth can grind through stone. *'Stone Snake' - A Rahi which Krahka once transformed into. *Swamp Stalker - A reptilian Rahi that lived in the Swamp of Secrets. *Subterranean Worm - Giant, strong, tentacled creatures that dwell deep in Onu-Wahi and are spoken of mainly in legends, and occasionally spotted by miners. 'T' *Tahtorak - A massive 40-foot-tall reptilian Rahi that can speak Matoran. Its species is native to Zakaz and another island south of Metru Nui. *Takea - A shark Rahi. *Taku - A small bird Rahi which is a close relative to the Gukko. *Tarakava - Lizard-like Rahi. It's long forelegs can deliver powerful punches to stun its prey. **Two Headed Tarakava - A mutant Tarakava with two heads that was found in Ga-Metru, and then transported to the Onu-Metru Archives. *Tarakava Nui - The "King of Lizards". Thought to be a mutated Tarakava. *The Mountain - A Rahi that was once a sentient rock and now has grown into a large Mountain. *Toa Terrain Crawler - A massive sea beast used by the Toa Mahri. *Troller - A huge, horned, worm-like beast that lives beneath the Po-Metru sands. Its mouth is large enough to swallow an entire block of the Metru. *Tunnel Stalker - A gigantic, dangerous, and rare Rahi from Metru Nui. *Tunneler - A lizard whose body changes depending on what kind of attack it is hit with. 'U' *Ussal Crab - A crab Rahi that can be tamed and used for transportation, mining, and sport. **Pewku - An Ussal Crab currently owned by Orkahm. **Mutated Ussal Crab - A massive creature contained in the Archives. 'V' *Vahki Hunters - Rahi that chase Vahki as prey. *Vako - A great horned rhino-Rahi that roams the plains of Po-Wahi. *Vatuka - An elemental rock creature that lives in Onu-Wahi. **Kemet Nui Vatuka - A large reptillian Rahi unique to Kemet Nui. *Venom Flyer - A flying creature that would travel with the Visorak, assisting them in capturing flying Rahi. *Visorak - A species of intelligent spider-like creatures whose names mean "stealers of life" in their own tongue, created by Chirox. They can fire Rhotuka spinners with various powers, inject Hordika Venom, and create thick webs. They were led by Roodaka and Sidorak. **Boggarak - A Visorak breed with a number of water-related ablities. **Kahgarak - A giant, elite Visorak that can summon the Zivon. **Keelerak - Wild and unruly, green-colored Visorak. **Oohnorak - A black Visorak breed with the ability to mimic voices. **Roporak - A camouflaging breed of Visorak. **Suukorak - White Visorak able to slow down its life-processes. **Vohtarak - A constantly aggressive breed of Visorak. 'W' *Waikiru - A walrus-like Rahi. *Water Wraith - A small marine Rahi disregarded by larger fish. Their outer shells are covered in poison. They were created by Teridax. *'Worm' - A small, Kraata-like Rahi that can communicate with others of its species via telepathy. They are small enough to fit in Bohrok headplates designed for Krana, and are able to control Bohrok in the same fashion. 'Z' *Zivon - A massive, monstrous creature that resides in the Field of Shadows. Category:Rahi